This invention relates generally to the field of apparatus for a FORCE-ON FORCE Training system. Moreover it pertains specifically to such apparatus for Force-on Force Training where Realism is a key part of imparting the importance of the Lesson of the Day i.e. DON'T GET KILLED. The age old problem of training Soldiers for the field or Police Officers for Hostile Engagements in the line of duty has been and will always be one of the most intense and concentrated efforts during the training period one will receive when their job requirement demands the very best performance. Hell Week that our Navy Seals receive gives one the idea of what it really takes to be the very best. Because of time and money restrictions and the need to impart the best training to as many as possible in the shortest amount of time, Realistic training is now being extended from Elite Force to the line soldier or line officer and other security personnel. Simulations of all kinds are available to our training officers depending on the job requirement and the budget restraints. Shooting simulators bring the battlefield indoors for more realism Outdoors mass training and exercises using M.I.L.E.S. OR Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System that the Army and marines have been using for about 25 years in our military took the training to yet another level. Force-on-Force MILES training allowed for the individual to be counted as a Kill or hit during Wars games and other exercises. A buzzer would alert the person wearing the MILES that he has just been shot and that person would be taken out of the exercise. The LASER ENGAGEMENT STUN SYSTEM can be used in the same manner to train Force-on-Force but with a real difference! LESS will immediately through a TACTILE NOTIFICATION IN THE FORM OF A ELECTRICAL SHOCK/STUN ALERTS THE PERSON WEARING THE LESS GEAR THAT HE HAS BEEN SHOT. IT WILL ALSO ADDRESS FRATRICIDE OR FRIENDLY FIRE SITUATIONS The Laser Stun System WILL NOT CAUSE ANY PHYSIOLOGICAL DAMAGE TO THE PERSON RECEIVING THE SHOCK/STUN.